The present disclosure generally relates to a file management system, and more particularly to a file management system including an online document storage system that leverages webmail-provided storage to provide the online document storage system.
More and more individuals rely on electronic networks, such as the Internet, for a variety of services including purchasing products (e.g., from merchants and/or individuals), to exchange electronic mail, to conduct audio and/or video conferencing, to participate in online chats, to browse the World Wide Web, to play games, for electronic banking, and for electronic file storage and access, among others. Considering the case of file storage and access, and as merely one example, Dropbox, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif. provides a file hosting service that allows users to place files into a specified folder on the user's computing device (e.g., laptop, desktop, mobile device, etc.), where files placed into the specified folder are copied and stored online (e.g., into specified user-allocated storage). In various examples, the files stored online may be accessed via a service provider website (e.g., Dropbox website) or via a mobile application.
Currently, however, a user is limited as to the amount of file storage available to them. In particular, file hosting services such as Dropbox generally operate according to a “freemium” pricing model, where users are allocated limited free storage space (e.g., 2 GB for Dropbox) while having to pay for any additional storage space. As such, users may prefer to find alternate free online storage space rather than pay for additional storage. For example, in some cases, users may opt to create multiple accounts for a number of different file hosting services in order to take advantage of the free storage space offered by each file hosting service. However, such an exercise can add complexity and time for a user, for example, trying to remember in which account a particular file was stored. Thus, users may be faced with having to inconveniently juggle multiple file hosting service accounts or pay a premium for additional storage space with their file hosting service of choice.
Thus, there is a need for a file management system including an online document storage system that leverages webmail-provided storage to provide the online document storage system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.